Drugged Captain
by Kajune
Summary: Midorima discovers that he wants to have Akashi as his first homosexual partner, and with some help, he hopes to succeed. Midorima X Akashi


**Title **: Drugged Captain

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Kuroko no Basket.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary **: Midorima discovers that he wants to have Akashi as his first homosexual partner, and with some help, he hopes to succeed. Midorima X Akashi

* * *

**Author's Note** : This is my very first Kuroko no Basket story, so I would appreciate it if someone can point out any mistakes. I hope I didn't make the characters too OOC. Also, the 'friend' in this story is not mine, but based off another character from another series. Since I didn't want to put this in the Crossover section, I didn't reveal his name. I hope you all enjoy~

* * *

Midorima pushes his glasses up a bit. Not far from him, he can see a rather relaxed Akashi, sitting and reading a book while dressed casually. Midorima is still wearing his school uniform, though that's besides the point, or at least to anyone besides Midorima himself.

Gazing at his former captain with his two green eyes, Midorima can't help but feel joy over the simplicity of Akashi's choice of clothing. Not that it was rare for Akashi to wear something that didn't imply his wealth, but since the taller teenager has lost the intention of allowing anything to keep him from a certain someone's beautiful skin, the way the red-haired is dressed make things more convenient.

From the moment Midorima learned he was Gay, or maybe just bisexual, he turned his attentions straight towards Akashi and began viewing him in a different light. If there was a guy he knew that he was to be attracted to, he felt that the godly Akashi was to be the one. It didn't seem right at first to acknowledge his new-found sexuality, brought on by a certain eccentric friend, but not long after resolving to 'try this out' with his ex-captain, he grew quickly accustomed to seeing another guy as handsome.

Akashi was not ugly anyway; intimidating, yes, but if one could look past the half-glares in his eyes and ignore all the self-praising comments, then one could come to see Akashi as a very charming individual.

He just hopes that Akashi won't find out exactly why they are at the same park together, before he initiates his romantic pursuit.

He won't be surprised if a pair of scissors get jammed into his throat, due to the other finding out too soon.

With his eccentric friend more or less supportive towards his choice in 'first partner', said friend will be the one to help break down some of Akashi's walls and enable a way into said red-haired's heart.

It's a gamble, but just seeing the true beauty of Seijuro Akashi and Midorima can already feel the heat within him rising.

Then, just as planned, the young friend approaches Akashi with a goofy grin, and hands him a fresh cup of what is hopefully Akashi's favorite drink. The red-haired looks up at him rather suspiciously, but probably because the other is carrying a tray containing many more of the same drink, he soon accepts.

A free gift; the friend simply walks away as Akashi begins to drink from the cup, finding no wrong in it.

Midorima is well-aware that there _is_ something wrong.

After what felt like many many hours, the Rakuzan student begins to respond to the drug, being forced to put his book down and touch his forehead as, what apparently seems to be dizziness overcomes him. He gets up, and steadily drags himself over to the tree-filled part of this new park.

_Bingo._

All confident and determined, Midorima rises from his separate bench and follows the teenager, soon ending up fairly deep and away from witnesses, and comes just in time to see Akashi fall to his knees, panting, and looking unusually weak. Midorima kindly kneels beside him, and when the former turns to see him, he is noticeably surprised, as expected.

"Shintaro? What are you-"

He cuts the red-haired off; not that he is able to say much in his sweaty form.

"Sshhh. Relax, I'm here to help you."

Drawn into a state of feeling sexually frustrated, Akashi makes little to no protest as his former vice-captain boldly begins undressing him. Some words come out questioning his actions, but with his whole body and much of his mind virtually dying for someone's loving touch, Midorima is successful in obtaining full contact with Akashi's soft skin.

With the smaller man on his back, awake enough to know exactly who is molesting him, Midorima runs his hands gently allover the flesh he has become so addicted to. From this moment, does he learn that Akashi was truly the right person to pick. He fully doubts now that any of his current teammates or even former would have satisfied him this much, or make him this much hard.

He nearly grins like an idiot when his touching 'down there' sends the most enchanting moans out of Akashi's inviting lips.

He strokes and strokes until the arched basketball player releases into his hands. Naturally, he would have been more than sickened by the mere sight of the white substance, but today, and maybe forever from now on, he is more than willing to lick at it all up if he ever chooses to.

With the moans dying down, Midorima leans forward and initially places a kiss on his ex-captain's soft lips. Soon after, do the two engage in a heated make out, one that proves to Midorima that Akashi is more aware of the situation than he would have felt comfortable with, since a dominating Akashi is the last thing he wants right now.

The battle between their soaked tongues gets disrupted when Akashi flips them over, now barely sitting on the panting and shocked man below him. He is doing well keeping a little over an inch between his rear and Midorima's body, while still looking flushed and sexy, despite the slight return in scariness in those eyes.

"W-what...no, why are you doing this, Shintaro? Do you have a crush on me?"

The red-haired asks as if he was interrogating a criminal, sending anger into those green eyes that look up at him without the pair of glasses the owner long discarded. Instead of admitting that he may very well be in love with Akashi, the annoyed Midorima reaches up for the back of Akashi's head and swiftly flips them round.

"Just stay still and behave!"

Akashi's hands protest a bit once Midorima manages to top his new lover again. They push against his covered chest with some force, however, this only annoys the green-haired further, who quickly retaliates by shoving a finger roughly into the younger man.

Two things shock Midorima at that moment.

One, he wished he didn't have to be so mean towards Akashi, since the look of great pain on the other's face is very heartbreaking, and two, he never knew Akashi was a virgin.

What gave him the idea that Akashi had ever had a homosexual relationship in the first place is unclear, but due to the fact that almost all the rich kids he has ever known or heard of have had at least six partners in their lives, so he assumed that he may not be Akashi's first.

Well, he probably isn't Akashi's first in terms of overall sexual intercourses, but with homosexuality, and with Akashi bottoming, he was definitely the first.

After the first shove, Midorima resumes his gentleness, and soon, Akashi eases into the less painful and foreign feeling of Midorima's fingers stretching him thoroughly. He makes no further protest, and as Midorima finalizes his actions, he thinks to himself that...

'I hope he doesn't try to kill me after this.'

The entire thought of getting to sleep with Akashi had distracted him from checking his horoscope, so he is not sure of today's luck. He may very well be unlucky, or simply draining out the remainder of his luck by doing this.

Once prepared, Midorima proceeds to fully undress himself, having been too occupied to do so earlier. All the while, Akashi gazes at him with surprisingly hungry eyes. It causes Midorima to become embarrassed.

"What?" He bluntly asks, hoping the staring would go away.

"You look kind of attractive. Never knew you had it in you."

The lick of one's lips by Akashi instantly sends Midorima over the edge. With just his own socks on and Akashi still completely bare, he rams himself into the red-haired and soon indulges himself in the sound of Akashi's pleasure-filled voice.

No one else can hear them, see them and hopefully will go look for them.

With each thrust, nails claw at the green-haired's skin, but he couldn't care less. He and Akashi are now connected, covering themselves in each other's sweat and saliva as both go for sloppy kisses in the midst of the intercourse.

It takes quite a while before Midorima willingly releases inside of the once-again arched-back captain, partly because due to fear of being hunted down for this, so he chose to hold down the urge for as long as possible. He isn't entirely sure if Akashi is fully consenting to this, enough not to feel vengeful later on. Hopefully, he can try to enjoy this moment while it lasts.

And he did.

Apparently, so did Akashi.

Looking up at his former teammate, with a smile that screams dangerous and sexy, Akashi sends butterflies into the other's stomach by stating, in between breathes, highly unexpected but desirable words.

"That was good. Please do not tell anyone...my love."

Looks like the drug didn't work strongly enough to completely send Akashi out of his usual state of mind, which is a fantastic thing, since that means Midorima shall be able to do this more often, just as he secretly wants to. There is no chance that he will be rejected, it seems.

Midorima is in love with Akashi.

Just when he will admit to it, he may never know.

* * *

Walking along the street with a school bag in their hands, two former Teiko students spot each other about to cross paths. Neither dare to look at each other as colors reach their faces. Both gaze at the ground away from the other, as they allow their feet to carry them away from this embarrassing encounter.

However, both willingly bring their hands into a close, almost full, brush.

The sensation of it puts smiles on both their faces as they pass by each other. They will certainly make love again.

"Akashi, I love you."

The red-haired's heart nearly stops.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
